Inflatable air mattresses are popular because they are portable and have a relatively low cost compared to traditional mattresses. Further, inflatable air mattress designs have been developed to mimic the appearance and comfort provided by traditional two-layered, pillow-top mattresses. However, prior inflatable mattresses were found by many people to be uncomfortable and/or unattractive.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,214 by Klimenko discloses an inflatable mattress having top and bottom layers and having top and bottom peripheral frames wrapped around each layer. The disadvantage with this device is that the top frame is sealed to the bottom frame along a single seam that is substantially interior of the outermost edge of the top frame. While this construction gives the appearance that the upper layer is separate from and lying above the bottom layer it results in unattractive and uncomfortable deformation and creasing of the top frame.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an attractive and comfortable inflatable mattress that mimics the appearance of a traditional two-layered pillow-top mattress.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air mattress with a frame extending around the periphery of the mattress top that is secured in a manner so that it is flat, smooth and immovable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air mattress with a frame extending around the periphery of the mattress top that is economical to manufacture.